


The Fanboy Complex

by spiders_stars



Series: Fanboy!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last five years Jensen has been a fan of the show Supernatural so when he gets the chance to go to a convention he jumps on the opportunity. What happens there is more than he could ever dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanboy Complex

“Okay mom, I see my bag.” Jensen shifted from foot to foot, fingers curving over the backpack strap.

“Call me when you get to the hotel. Are you sure you have enough cash for a taxi? You know they take different money up there.” Donna’s concern was thick enough for Jensen to feel it pressing down on his shoulders even if there were thousands of miles separating them for the first time in his life. Holy shit.

Sighing softly, Jensen shook his head but grinned down at his shoes. “Yes ma, I know. I’m going to look for the money changing place as soon as I get through the gate things. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel later.”

“Good. Okay just don’t-“

“Donna let the boy be.”

“Well for god’s sake Alan he’s in _Canada_ , all by himself, I can’t believe we allowed this to happen.”

“He won’t be alone for long, the taxi will take him to the hotel and Chris is meeting him there. That’s half hour, hour tops.”

“You should get Chris on the phone, I want to hear from him, make sure he’s waiting there at the hotel.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Jensen muttered and waited for his mom to acknowledge him before ending the call. He tucked the device into his pocket and reached out in time to catch his bag on the second go around.

He wasn’t that surprised his mom was freaking out. It had taken him months to work up confidence to even _ask_ his mom about this trip. It was a big deal though, a very big deal. Vancouver, Canada, four days worshipping the show that had been the center of Jensen’s world since he was ten years old. If Jensen had been given his way, he would have been at this convention years before, but he’d been forced to wait.

Now he was fifteen and somehow months of persuading his mother, on both his part and his father’s, and finally he’d been given the chance. It helped that his cousin, Chris, was a big enough fan of the show as well to be tagging along. Or at least, this was what his mom and dad thought. In truth, Chris had met some chick from Vancouver online and agreed to chip in for the cost of Jensen’s hotel room if the boy didn’t spill that he was going to spend the vacation nowhere near the Sheraton Wall Center.

It made Jensen a little scared but he’d never admit it. There was no reason he couldn’t handle staying alone in a hotel for five days and four nights. He was fifteen, almost sixteen, god. He could so handle this.

He kept telling himself that too when he dragged his bag through the airport, down the long hallway, and out the front sliding glass doors. There were so many people milling about, heading swiftly from one place to another and Jensen hurried quickly to the side, looking around for the place to change money. A little bite of panic clenched his heart but he fought it off, forcing himself to remain calm.

“You need some help?” An older man wearing an airport security suit smiled at him, reaching out but not touching.

“I need to change my money? And I need a taxi to a hotel.” Jensen smiled in return and worked all the Texan charm he could muster up.

The past few months for him had been kind of a game. It was forcing himself to pick out the little things, to not get overly excited about the future to come. He knew what this meant, being here after months of waiting, being days, hours away from touching the people he’d watched on TV every Thursday for five years, rerun or not.

It was all rather amazing. But beyond that, more than the guest stars and the photo ops and the autographs. It was _him_. Jared Padalecki. The star of Supernatural and the very reason Jensen had saved up all his Christmas and birthday money for the past two years. Just so he could buy a photo op, an autograph, and a Gold row seat that would get him as close as possible to this man.

Jensen learned in church that having an idol was a bad thing but damn he couldn’t help it. Jared Padalecki was the most stunningly gorgeous man in the entire world and quite possibly more important in Jensen’s life than a good majority of his friends.

As pathetic as that was.

Seriously though, Jared Padalecki was the reason Jensen had first come to realize, and later accept, that he was gay. If he could admit to sometimes being outrageously turned on by a show about monsters and demons all because this man was the one there killing the things in the dark, then well, that was a good first step. Everything else came after he had admitted who he was to himself.

The man in the security outfit turned out to be the most help for Jensen. He led him over to a station to change his American money to Canadian and then arranged a taxi to take him to the hotel. Jensen thanked him and tried to offer a tip but the man declined with a polite smile and Jensen could almost hear the unspoken _you’re so young to be traveling alone_.

Yeah, he was pretty used to that look already.

Forty minutes or so later Jensen was staring out the back of the taxi window at the giant hotel buildings they were approaching. He’d never seen buildings quite so sparkly and big and Jensen felt the thrill of anticipation ignite through his veins. Then he saw Chris and was at least mildly relieved.

“Hey man, how was your flight?” Chris greeted him with a half armed hug and a tight squeeze.

“Alright. Long. Boring. I read a lot.” Jensen nodded slowly and stepped toward the taxi driver to take his bag and pay him. “Thank you.”

The man nodded and headed off and when Jensen turned back to Chris his cousin was stepping back toward a tall blonde waiting in the wings. “Hey so, I know I was supposed to help you get checked in but, Amber’s here and she wants to go see this movie-“

“It’s cool.” Jensen slid his arms through his backpack and smiled at Chris. “I got it.”

“Alright remember not to call your mom until you call me too so we can conference in. We can work out our stories and stuff too. Thanks again for letting me do this. Also, you call me at any time okay? And I’ll be here. She only lives a few blocks away.” Chris couldn’t seem to stop grinning even as he was stepping back.

“I’m good.” Jensen waved him off and dragged his bag to the front of the hotel. He didn’t want Chris to know how terrified he actually was at the idea of doing this alone. What if something went wrong?

As it turned out, he had valid reasons to be concerned.

“What do you mean you don’t have my room?” Jensen asked quietly, clutching his hotel reservation page and staring at the desk clerk with wide eyes. He tried not to get upset but it was challenging when thinking about not having a place to stay. “I have my reservation; I’ve given a credit card number.”

“It just looks like some of the rooms have been overbooked. But it’s okay, don’t worry, we’ll simply upgrade you.” The desk clerk was quick to offer the solution and Jensen figured it likely had something to do with the tears brimming in his eyes.

“Will that cost a lot more?” Jensen asked quietly, sucking in a slow breath to calm down.

“Nothing at all. It was our mistake so we’ll cover the charges. So now you’ll have a king sized bed and it’s the suite package, big tub, all inclusive mini-fridge. Is there anything else I can do you for Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen flushed at being called _Mr. Ackles_ and shook his head. “No, that um, it sounds good. Thank you.”

“Here you are then. You just want to follow the path down to the third building, you’re in room 1922. Let us know if we can help with anything else during your stay.” The desk clerk slid over a key card and Jensen grabbed it with a sense of victory.

After getting through that plummeting fear he felt oddly more prepared to handle whatever came of this weekend. That night he would have registration which left Jensen with an afternoon to fill and his priorities ranked in phoning his mom, finding some food, and arranging his clothing for the weekend. After all, even if his time with Jared Padalecki was going to be reduced to a minute combined at most, he was still planning on looking his best.

~~~

What Jensen learned the first night was, it had been a very wise idea to bring a book with him to the registration line because the time spent waiting was _insane_. Also, a lot of women liked the show and that seemed only natural, due to the complete epic gorgeousness that was Jared Padalecki. Jensen was already aware that most of the fan base at the convention was going to be women, he wasn’t naïve and he also had a Livejournal – though he might not admit to that if asked.

Once things got moving it wasn’t so bad though; Jensen showed his tickets, got his pass and a wrist band, and this giant picture of Sam Winchester which he’d have to certainly make room for on his wall at home, before heading to the merchandise room. More lines but at least he got pictures of the cast members to sign.

The rest of the night was actually pretty boring. Jensen had considered going out but it was dark and he was a little skittish and getting lost in Vancouver well, he’d probably just find some nice Canadian to give him directions back but still… he couldn’t be so sure that the whole _all Canadian’s are nice_ wasn’t just a myth. So Jensen stayed put in his room and watched TV, read, then soaked in the massive bathtub even if it made him feel smaller than he already was.

Over all he would say it was a brilliant start to the convention. He felt nice and relaxed and ready to meet all the people he’d been watching for so long.

This was all a good thing because by the time he was halfway through the following day, Jensen was learning that time sort of flew when you were submersed at the bottom of hotel and watching celebrities come on stage to talk for forty minutes or so. Jensen had a pretty good seat, only a few rows back and in the middle, and even though he was surrounded by women he didn’t know on all sides, it was worth it. A few of them said hi to him between guests and gave him a few weird looks, probably because he was so little and clearly all by himself, but mostly they left him alone.

Jensen had one picture that day with guest star Matt Cohen and he figured it was a good starting place. After all, he wasn’t nearly as nervous starting off with a picture of a minor guest star compared to if he’d started with a picture with Jared Padalecki. There was lots of logic to Jensen’s mindset.

Besides only eating breakfast that day, Jensen decided the first official convention day was a success. When he finally found time to eat dinner he was even able to call Chris and catch him up on events before they called his mom. He promised he was having a good time and was being safe and insisted she was definitely worrying too much. He tried not to think about how much he missed his family, but he knew once he was alone in his hotel room again he wouldn’t be able to avoid it.

It was weird to stay on the elevator longer than most of the other people who were heading back to their rooms. Jensen leaned against the back of the lift and tried not to think about how fun it would have been to have someone he knew at the convention with him. He wanted to squee over the guests and how charming and funny they were, and how awesome it was to get their autographs. Instead he was clutching his pictures and watching the numbers slowly go up.

When he was finally on the nineteenth floor Jensen got off the lift and turned right, taking a few steps then slowing. Someone was yelling at their door and it was echoing down the oddly shaped kind of circular hallway.

“God damnit. Fuck. Fuck. Stupid door. There’s no way I’m going down there, right in the middle of the break. God _damnit_.”

Jensen was a little scared to keep walking to his room. Clearly the man was in a bad mood and knowing Jensen’s luck, he’d probably be in the room right next to his. And he would be the only serial killer staying in the hotel or something with a penchant for little boys. Before he even got to enjoy the rest of his weekend, and meet the breath taking man of his dreams, he’d be raped and killed.

Then, he rounded the corner, and all his paranoid fears blacked out. Along with his brain. There was a pretty good chance the majority of his body had shut down as well. Certainly his heart had stopped in his chest and his eyes were ridiculously wide. Because there, kicking at the room door beside his, was Jared Padalecki. This had to be some sort of dream, right? Jensen had passed out in the convention hall and was having a really vivid fantasy.

“Oh thank god.” Jared turned to him, wide smile growing on his face. “I came out in the hall for just a moment, the door shut and of course my key card and cell phone are in there. I can’t go downstairs because…” Jared trailed off, head tilting down as he looked at Jensen. Then he reached out and touched the pass around Jensen’s neck and grinned. “I imagine you can put that together.”

Jared Padalecki was _touching_ him. So, apparently Jensen had died in the convention hall and this was actually Heaven. He had to force his jaw closed and his gaze to drop just in case this wasn’t a dream. He didn’t want this man to think he was insane. “Why are you staying in the hotel anyway? Isn’t- I mean, don’t you have a house?”

“I move out of my place during the convention. Man, people are _weird_. You never know what they’ve been able to find out.” Jared laughed and Jensen watched as his hand slid up through his hair.

Shit. He did that in real life? That was… so stupidly hot. Not fair. “People will find your address? That’s really messed up.”

“It is.” Jared agreed, still grinning down at Jensen. “So mind letting me into your room so I can call down to the front desk? I’d really appreciate it.”

Like he really had to ask. Jensen nodded and pulled the key card quickly from his pocket, slipping it into the lock and pushing the door open. He was really glad it had only been one night because the room wasn’t as messed up as it could be. Holy _shit_ Jared Padalecki in his room. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Jared laughed again, following Jensen into the room and looking around as if he’d never seen a hotel room before. “Guess it’s your lucky day. Are you here all alone?”

It wasn’t going to be so cool if Jared made a note of how young he was. Jensen didn’t want to be _young_ in his eyes, he wanted to be… well, something he would clearly never be. “Yeah, I’m… well, obviously I’m a fan. You probably put that together. So it’s kind of an honor to help you out and I keep telling myself not to freak out.”

“Definitely don’t freak out.” Jared turned to him, smile wide and stretching. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah. I, uh, things just got a lot more interesting.” Jensen laughed weakly, yanking his pass off and tossing it on the desk. The phone was right there but Jensen wasn’t going to point it out. As long as Jared wanted to stay he was more than welcome, Jensen could just stare to his heart’s content. He was a lot taller in real life; his muscles were the perfect size right now, shaping the t-shirt along his arms. “So why stay in the hotel? I mean, isn’t it risky and don’t you have to film and stuff?”

“There was a shift in schedule and because of some of the scenes they don’t need me for a little while. Obviously I couldn’t go out of town but I knew I needed to get out of my place. Being here, well, I just use a schedule, leave when most people are at a panel and there’s a certain level of privacy. Plus it’s kind of fun, like a thrill.” Jared shrugged, pulling a shirt from Jensen’s open bag on the chair and stretching it between his hands.

They were huge, his hands, and Jensen found himself stepping forward because he wanted to touch him. That would be a really bad idea though so Jensen stopped a safe few inches away, watching the shirt move in Jared’s hands. “I like staying in hotels; they make me feel all important.”

“I am all important.” Jared smirked over at him, dropping the shirt and turning to face Jensen. “How old are you?”

Jensen frowned. He’d been hoping he could act a little older, maybe grown up slightly, just for… some reason. It wasn’t like Jared would care or even think about him after this moment anyway. “I’m fifteen,” he muttered softly, looking down at his feet. He knew his cheeks were still too soft and rounded and his hair was kind of stupid, always sticking up all over the place. Not anything really special to be seen.

“Fifteen huh? Must feel pretty awesome to be off on your own, no parents or rules or anything.” Jared’s fingers slid down Jensen’s jaw, shocking him enough to have him looking up quickly. “You’re kind of a tiny little thing.”

“Well we can’t all be giant sasquatches,” Jensen whispered, voice caught somewhere in his throat. Had Jared just touched him? On the cheek? Was he still smiling in that fond, adorable sort of way? What the fuck?

Jared laughed softly and slid his hand down, running his finger tip just beneath the band on Jensen’s wrist. “You want me to sign something real special for you? For helping me out? Free of charge of course.”

“Uh huh.” Jensen stepped a little closer before remembering that pressing up against Jared’s body and trying to climb him would be a bad idea. He turned away, crossing to the desk and grabbing his large Sam poster he’d gotten the night before. “I don’t have a marker.”

“Hold on to it, once we get back into my room I’ll sign it.” Jared laughed and followed Jensen to the desk, grabbing the phone.

While Jared called the front desk Jensen tried to process the words _we get back into my room_. Was that an invitation to Jared’s room? Did he suffer some horrible fate in a past life and this was karma’s way of making it up to him now? Could Jensen possibly pass out just from too much time in the man’s presence? That seemed the most likely. Also, talking in his mind was surely a sign that he’d clearly lost his mind.

“Alright they should be up in a few minutes,” Jared said as he sat the phone down, turning to smile at Jensen again. “I told them to knock on this door.”

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded again and stepped back. Man, he was tall. “I need to go to the bathroom,” Jensen muttered and turned, heading swiftly into the bathroom and closing the door.

He turned the water on and stared at his reflection. Would anyone even believe him if he told them about this later? Why would he even want to tell? This seemed like a story he’d rather keep to himself but maybe he could convince Jared to take a picture with him. Just so he could remember that it really had happened. After all, Jensen was pretty good at fantasizing like any other fifteen year old boy.

Jensen splashed some water on his face before turning the faucet off, drying off his skin and heading back out of the room. “Hey Jared do you think we could take a pi- what are you doing with that?” He nearly squeaked the question because apparently Jared had decided it was completely okay to dig in his suitcase while Jensen was in the bathroom and now the man was holding his _vibrator_. Oh god, here it was. His ultra lame life attacking once more.

This was more his luck.

“Is this yours?” Jared asked, his voice sounded a little deeper when he turned and held up the baby blue vibrator for Jensen to see better. As if he needed too.

There wasn’t much use denying the obvious and Jensen swallowed thickly, looking from the vibrator to Jared and back before slowly nodding. “Uh, yeah. It’s, yeah. I mean, I haven’t used it, yet, you know? My friend gave it to me and I knew I’d have a little free time this weekend and I just thought I might try to…” Jensen flushed a deep red, eyes watering up from the sheer embarrassment level. This sucked so bad. “Oh god, can I die now?”

“Die? No. I don’t like that idea.” Jared chuckled softly and twisted the vibrator around in his hand, stepping closer to Jensen almost tentatively. “So, you haven’t used it on yourself than?”

“N-no,” Jensen stuttered, shaking his head slowly. He still couldn’t get himself to look up so it was a bit of a surprise to see Jared’s shoes come into his line of sight on the floor. “It’s kind of big.”

“That’s nothing.” Jared laughed quietly and his fingers curved around Jensen’s arm. “So, you’re gay then?”

Jensen was starting to worry his head might explode from too much heat. Someone needed to pinch him and fast to wake him up from this insanity. "I um, yes. Are you?"

It was really nice to hear Jared laugh even though Jensen thought it might be a little at him. "That's really not something I can tell a fan."

"Not even when you're holding my vibrator?" Jensen said in a rush of bravado that did nothing for the blush still on his cheeks.

Jared laughed again and shook his head. "I like your spunk. Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh." He'd kind of forgotten about that fact. It felt weird, knowing all these facts about Jared when all Jared knew was that he was gay and had a baby blue vibrator he'd never used. Awesome. "I'm Jensen. Ackles."

"Jensen, I like it. Nice to meet you." Jared shifted the vibrator to his free hand and offered his right to shake.

Because apparently this day could get weirder. "Uh, you too. A lot." Jensen shook the man’s hand, nearly gaping at the way his palm, fingers, everything was so easily engulfed by Jared’s. He’d remember this one specific moment for the rest of his life.

“That blush is pretty adorable,” Jared said softly and slid his hand up from Jensen’s, along the inside of his wrist. “I bet it’d look real pretty on all of your skin.”

Jensen’s eyes widened and it looked like Jared was about to find out if that was true or not but a knock at the door interrupted them. Jared tossed the vibrator into the open suitcase and headed for the door, pulling it up and nearly tackling the hotel worker there.

“Thank god man! Hate being without my phone, makes me feel naked.” Jared’s voice faded off as the door closed, the man disappearing into the hallway.

Just like that Jensen was alone in the room. He didn’t really know what to do with himself now. Jared had been such a larger than life, really fucking hot presence and Jensen might not have a lot of experience with the subject but it kind of seemed like Jared was hitting on him. Which of course was ridiculous because Jensen was fifteen and Jared was thirty and even if the man liked guys at all, he’d want _men_. Not little boys.

Trying not to feel too hurt, Jensen sighed and headed for his suitcase again, considering skipping the concert that night and just taking a bath instead. He was halfway to the bathroom with his boxers, the freaking vibrator Jared Padalecki had just been holding, and some sweat pants when there was a knock at the door.

Jensen frowned and slowly crossed to it, wetting his lips before pulling the door open. There was Jared, smiling down at him and leaning against the door frame. “Did you really think I’d just leave like that?” Jared asked softly, smile brightening as he spoke.

“Maybe?” Jensen answered weakly but managed a smile up at Jared, stepping back so he could enter the room. “Figured you wouldn’t want to spend your night with a kid like me.”

“Really? But we were having such a nice conversation.” Jared chuckled softly, stopping just inside the room and touching the edge of Jensen’s boxers. “What are you up too?”

"I was um, going to take a bath." Jensen mumbled, blushing brightly once more. Jared was going to cause his cheeks to be stained permanently.

"God yeah, the bath tubs here are amazing huh?" Jared grinned and slid his hand along Jensen's arm. It caused Jensen to shake slightly and Jared's eyes widened. "Is that your never been used vibrator? Gee Jensen, hadn't realized it was gonna be that kind of bath."

Jensen bit his lip and stared hard down at his feet. "Just thought it might be easier. In the bath you know?"

"It's easier either with lube, or someone to do it for you." Jared's smile was almost predatory and maybe somewhere closer to a leer than anything else. A really hot, possibly seductive leer.

Jensen was well aware of the fact that he was staring with a slack jaw, eyes wide. It was a miracle he hadn’t passed out yet. “Y-you… are you messing with me?”

The smile on Jared’s lips softened and he stepped closer, large hand shaping and molding over Jensen’s jaw. “I’ve got this thing for pretty little virgins. You, Jensen, are a very pretty little virgin.”

“God,” Jensen whispered, his breath catching hard in his chest. There was definitely no denying what Jared was talking about now and Jensen would be absolutely stupid to say no to this. Sure it would probably just be for the night and Jared might not even remember his name later but he was being offered the chance to lose his virginity on Jared Padalecki’s cock. He’d have to be an idiot to say no to that.

“So what do you think, wanna come back to my room? It’s got a lot more of the stuff we might need. You can bring the boxers and sweats but you won’t be needing the vibrator.” Jared’s fingers were stroking through Jensen’s hair, soft and almost tender. Still, Jensen shuddered.

“Yeah.” He nodded quickly and turned, tossing the vibrator on the bed and clutching his clothes a little tighter. “I’m ready.”

“Oh baby, you have no idea how pleased that makes me.” Jared smirked and ran the pad of his thumb along Jensen’s lower lip, pulling it out. “Pretty little lips, gonna have fun with those.”

The worst part of the walk to the room next door was the fact that Jensen was painfully hard in his jeans and he was nearly limping from the pressure. Considering all the good things happening, Jensen was pretty sure he could get over the negative. And maybe he was a little scared but it wasn’t like Jared didn’t know exactly who he was, a virgin that is. And Jared said he liked it which meant he expected Jensen to fumble a bit.

Jensen’s thoughts were quite suddenly cut off when the door of Jared’s hotel room closed behind him. The man wasted no time in gathering him up, pulling him in close and bringing their lips together. This wasn’t Jensen’s first kiss, him and Brendon Harris had kind of made out under the stairs at a friend’s party but there was something completely different about this kiss. Like the fact that Jared knew exactly how their lips should run together, his tongue slipping forward to dance teasingly along Jensen’s mouth.

A low keen fell from Jensen’s mouth and he dropped his clothes, pressing in closer and wrapping his arms around Jared’s shoulders. He practically had to push up to his toes to press in that close. Which was... just as hot as everything else was at the moment. Jensen was going to come from the feel of Jared’s tongue sliding between his lips, he was almost sure of it.

Then Jared’s large hands, long fingers, were curving over his hips and Jensen could feel the heat through his clothes like someone had thrown him in the fire. His lips parted in a gasp and Jared’s tongue thrust hard past his lips, sweeping around every inch of his mouth until all Jensen could taste was the hint of coffee and mint, like Jared had chewed gum after drinking a mocha.

It was way more addictive then it likely should have been.

And every time Jensen thought it couldn’t get hotter, though they’d hardly done anything, it absolutely did. Jared’s fingers tightened over his hips and he lifted, drawing Jensen completely and easily from the floor. Jensen did the only thing that felt natural in the moment and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist.

This brought Jensen’s ass flush against the pressing hard bulge in Jared’s jeans and _holy fucking shit_. Yeah, suddenly his vibrator really didn’t seem that big at all. Jensen considered the very real possibility of Jared’s cock _in_ him and fuck, he was excited, nervous and freaked the hell out all at once.

“Jared,” Jensen gasped the moment Jared’s lips fell from his and maybe he had moaned the actor’s name in his wildest fantasies, or well, most of his fantasies really, but saying it at that moment was enough to have his hips rolling down shamelessly.

The action pulled a ragged moan from Jared’s lips and it was quite possibly the best noise Jensen had ever heard, even better than the episode _Heart_ when Jared had a sex scene. These moans were real, so much deeper, and right by Jensen’s ear as Jared’s lips passed over his skin.

“Oh god,” Jensen moaned, head falling back against the door as Jared’s lips latched onto a part of his neck that sent tingles of pleasure spiraling down his spine. That was... not something Jensen knew would happen. Were all necks this sensitive? Or did Jensen just have some freakish quality inspired by fucking _gods_ like Jared Padalecki touching him at all? Maybe no one’s neck inspired pleasure like this and Jensen was just... unusual.

“You know, I must not be doing my job right.” Jared tilted his head back until their gazes met and Jensen nearly gasped. Jared’s eyes were so very dark, hardly any color visible at all, and Jensen had never seemed someone look so turned on.

It took a few moments for Jared’s words to sink in and he tightened his legs around Jared, hoping the man wasn’t about to put him down and send him away. “W-why? I mean... um, I like it?”

Jared laughed, rich and throaty, and Jensen was certifiably addicted. “If I was doing it _right_ you wouldn’t have any power left in that crazy mind of yours to be thinking anything but _fuck me_. But I can practically hear the wheels churning.”

“Oh.” Jensen’s lips parted around the nearly exhaled words. Maybe _that_ was his freakish ability, being able to think when someone as fucking hot as Jared Padalecki was actually showing interest in him.

The smile on Jared’s lips was definitely fond, like maybe he found Jensen adorable, and his hand lifted to stroke fingers over Jensen’s kiss swollen lips. There was no logic behind the way Jensen felt like sparks were dancing on his lips at the touch but that was okay, Jensen was so very far beyond logic by this point.

“Are you freaking out on me?” Jared asked softly, his voice layered with more concern then Jensen honestly expected to hear. Though, he knew the man was amazing, of course he wasn’t going to be a complete douche that only thought with his cock. He _had_ come back for Jensen after all.

So Jensen smiled, almost naturally, and lifted a shaking hand. It was the first time he’d really touched Jared on his own, he was still so hesitant about it all, but the feel of Jared’s long, golden brown locks sliding along his fingers made that hesitancy fade away lightning fast. Jensen sucked in a slow breath, watching his fingers move, then met Jared’s gaze once more. “No, I’m really not.”

There was maybe a little freaking, but not because Jensen was scared of Jared. He had never wanted anyone so badly, and getting this chance with Jared? The best thing _ever_.

“Good. Because, I _really_ want you.” Jared punctuated the words by rolling his hard, pulsing cock against Jensen’s ass.

It brought another moan to Jensen’s lips and he rocked shamelessly down against the too brief friction. “I-I don’t, get it. I’m just, I’m a no one.”

Jared’s teeth dragged over his neck and his arms slipped around Jensen’s shoulders as he pulled him back from the door, turning to carry Jensen across the room. Yeah, that was still too fucking hot for Jensen to comprehend. “Oh Jensen, you are way more than a no one. Do you feel this?”

Once more Jared’s cock was riding the grove of his ass and Jensen had never hated a pair of jeans so very much. He wanted to feel the pulsing heat of Jared’s erection, wanted the smooth skin sliding fiery hot over the crack of his ass, _in him_. “Yes, yes I feel it. You, you’re so big, Jesus.”

“Most people call me Jared.” Jared snickered, the teasing making him sound younger than thirty but that was okay, Jensen appreciated and laughed a little deliriously as well. Jared really was like a drug. “Jensen, I want you to stop worrying about me wanting you now. You gonna do that for me baby?”

Jensen wasn’t sure if it was Jared calling him _baby_ or the hint of a Texan accent crawling in, but god suddenly Jensen was ten times more turned on. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Jared was from Texas, hearing it now though? Far better than Jensen could have imagined. “Yeah, Jared, I can stop doing that for ya.”

This time Jensen was the one to let his accent thicken and Jared’s eyes widened just slightly. “You’re from Texas?”

Seeing that he’d surprised Jared was kind of a thrill and Jensen grinned, hiding it by dipping forward and sliding his lips slowly along Jared’s neck. “Mmhmm. Richardson. Does that- you like that?”

“Fuck, more than you know,” Jared growled, tossing Jensen back onto the bed all in one go. Jensen bounced just slightly, staring up at Jared with slightly wide eyes. The man grinned down at him, fingering the hem of his shirt and slowly tugging up. “Miss home, you know? Who woulda thought I’d go and pick myself up a pretty little Texas virgin. Now strip.”

The order sent a shudder of pleasure down Jensen’s spine and he stared for a moment longer as Jared’s chest was exposed to him inch by glorious inch. Then the actor’s eyes were narrowing on him and Jensen scrambled up, quickly tugging his shirt over his head, kicking out of his jeans, shoes, socks. He dropped back onto the bed in only his tighty-whities and once more stared, this time at Jared naked, bare, before him.

Jensen had seen other men’s cocks before, in the locker rooms and online of course, but none of those could have prepared him for _this_. He was no good at guessing sizes but Jared was long and thick, skin swollen red flush and curving up to his abs. If any part of his mind had been worrying about _not_ being gay, that was gone now, because Jensen’s mouth was positively salivating the longer he stared.

“God, Jen,” Jared groaned and leaned his calves against the foot of the bed. “Baby, you got no idea what seeing you wearing those is doing to be. Shouldn’t be so fuckin’ hot but all I wanna do is flip you over and lick every inch of that virgin hole.”

The heat crawling up Jensen’s cheeks intensified until he felt like he might simply explode. It was so _dirty_ , the idea of Jared’s tongue on his ass, and Jensen squirmed on the blanket. Out of his control the heel of his palm rubbed against his own hard cock, seeking any sort of relief.

All it did was cause Jared to groan once more, the man surging forward in what had to be his Sam Winchester speed. Jensen gasped as Jared dragged him across the blanket, leaning down over him with a hand pressed hard to the bed above Jensen’s head. “I can see it in your eyes sweetheart. You want my tongue all over you, don’t you? Bet you’d love it if I could just fuck my tongue up into you, claim every bit. That what you want?”

Jensen was panting, his body arching up into the ghost of Jared’s fingers moving _just_ over his body, as if the man was pulling some invisible string Jensen didn’t know existed. Of course, it was Jared, he came already prepared to be puddy beneath the actor’s thick, skilled fingers.

Those fingers, that were curling under the elastic on his underwear and slowly pulling up. The air in the room felt thick and heavy, too warm, or maybe it was just part of Jensen losing every ounce of his already thin control. His body played easily up into Jared’s hands, allowing the man to tug off the white material and toss it across the room.

Jensen’s flush deepened, his body twisting slightly to cover himself. But the moment he began to turn Jared was there, flipping him easily and Jensen suddenly found his cock sliding over the soft blanket. He gasped, eyes fluttering closed, the whispered heat of Jared’s breath on the back of his thigh nearly too much for him to handle.

“Jared,” he moaned, squirming on the bed, fingers digging into the blanket. “You- you’re really gonna?”

“Gonna what?” Jared asked and Jensen didn’t have to see him to know there was a smirk on his lips, after all he’d been a student of Jared’s expressions for years now.

Apparently he was going to get a thrill out of hearing Jensen put words behind their actions. Jensen didn’t think his skin could flush anymore, his blood could boil any hotter, but Jared kept proving that wrong by turning things up another few notches. “Gonna lick me? Put your tongue... _there_.”

“Oh yeah baby,” Jared murmured, chuckling softly with the otherwise cheesy words. “Gonna lick you nice and open, then you know what I’ll do?”

Jensen swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut tight when Jared’s fingers curved over his ass and slowly spread him open. Feeling so exposed made the flush of shame all the more intense. “W-what?”

“God I love your stuttering,” Jared whispered and laughed once more, this time only fond. “After my tongue has you nice and wet, I’m gonna work my fingers into you, stretch you wide open. Then I’m going to fuck you, going to thrust my thick hard cock up into your tight little hole and you’ll never be able to think of anyone else fucking you again.”

Something about that possessive tone, knowing how thoroughly Jared wanted to claim him, made Jensen nearly lose it against the white speckled blanket. “Yes, god yes Jared, want that so bad. Please, please fuck me, wanna feel-”

The words caught strangled in Jensen’s throat when the sudden wet heat of Jared’s tongue moved over his hole. The little shocks and sparks of pleasure surprised Jensen, his body lurching back into the heat of Jared’s mouth even as the man grasped his hips and pressed him hard back down.

It was a steady licking, long drags over and over, the tip circling the rim of him until he was certain he could feel it quivering. Jensen sucked in sharp ragged breaths, twitching back into Jared’s tongue, the heavy thick moans rippling through his chest and bringing a shake to his shoulders.

“Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come,” Jensen chanted breathlessly, squirming against another long series of slow drags over his hole.

Jared chuckled, hot air coating the slick wet, turning it cold and making Jensen nearly call out in the most intense pleasure he ever felt. “It’s okay sweetheart, you go ahead and come, I’ll get you there again, and again, and again.”

There was too much promise behind those words, Jared’s voice impossibly deep, and Jensen shook as Jared’s tongue worked a slow circle over the rim of him. Just like that he was coming, dry humping the bed for the extra friction and just when he thought he was coming down, things were evening out, the tip of Jared’s finger was suddenly there, pressing against the spit slick rim.

_Oh fucking hell._

It was quite likely that Jensen blacked out. Things got fuzzy around the edges for a while, the pleasure blurring and intense as Jared’s finger slowly eased forward, twisted and crooked. Jensen could only writhe back against the intrusion, as Jared added a second, a third, his fingers twisting and stretching so slow it made him gasp and moan and nearly scream. Jensen had no idea a person could pull him apart like this, driving him so crazy.

Nothing would ever compare or ever be better but Jensen’s body was too blissed out for his mind to comprehend what that meant.

Then Jared’s arm was looping around his waist and drawing him up. His fingers were suddenly deeper in Jensen, brushing over a spot deep up in him that had his entire body twist jerking hard back into Jared’s chest. The man moaned roughly against Jensen’s neck, his lips trailing wet hot slick over already tingling skin. “Oh baby, you’re just so gorgeous. You ready for my cock? Ready for me to be buried deep up in your tight little hole?”

“Not-” Jensen groaned and circled his hips hard back down on Jared’s fingers, all but laying in his new lover’s lap. “Not so tight, anymore.”

Jared chuckled throatily and nodded, sucking skin just beneath Jensen’s ear. “Yeah sweetheart, guess that’s true.”

Jensen would never tell a soul just what Jared’s little pet names did to him but _Jesus Christ_ they burned pleasure hot like coals down his spine. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised any longer that Jared could make him feel like this. But just as he thought he was adjusting to the level of _hot_ and Jared, he was suddenly being lifted off Jared’s fingers and thrown down onto his back, legs spreading wide as he stared wide eyed and panting up at Jared.

“Mm, so pretty. All flushed, eyes wide with innocence. Not sure I’ve ever seen such a beautiful little boy.” Jared grin as he crawled between Jensen’s legs, his fingers trailing over the soft curves of skin.

It was impossible but Jensen could have sworn he blushed over the already deep flush on his cheeks. Jared’s praise was a little too much, once more making Jensen want to climb under the blanket and hide, but the man already seemed to know him so well. He kept Jensen pinned to the bed and grinned down at him even as he swept forward, their lips meeting and tangling in a slow glide.

Jensen was instantly caught up in the kiss, Jared’s lips moving harder, tongue deeper as the man’s body completely covered him. Jensen had never felt so small, Jared was almost twice his side, and it wasn’t that shocking that, that thought alone had his cock once more swelling. Jared really was going to make him come again and again.

Everything flared when the blunt head of Jared’s cock pressed against his still slick hole. Jared’s skin was too hot, only underplayed by the cool of lube he’d obviously applied when Jensen had been in his happy little delirium. The first initial press forward was enough to jerk Jensen hard from that place, his eyes widening shock at the burn and stretch.

Jared was so much bigger than the stretch of three fingers. He was filling Jensen in a way he had never that possible. It hurt enough to have him whimpering but Jared was instantly there, stroking fingers down his jaw as he continued the agonizingly slow slide forward. “Shh, it’s okay baby, it’ll be so good, I promise. Just stick with me, just a little more.”

The words went a long way to soothing Jensen and he relaxed under the touch, relaxed enough for Jared to slide all the way in. Their lips were coming together again, Jared bending down to capture his mouth with soft licks, the slide of teeth, deepening steadily for _more_. And Jensen lost himself in the feel, completely content to let Jared ravage his mouth.

Until the man was moving again and this time it didn’t hurt. He pulled out until he was nearly free of Jensen’s clenching muscles then slide forward, one steady thrust that claimed Jensen all over again. At first he was shocked, that it could feel so good, that Jared fill him so intensely could start with such pain and morph into this crazy intense _thing_. And then Jared’s thrusts were picking up speed and Jensen couldn’t really feel anything but _oh my fucking god._

Jared drove down hard into him over and over, more than a dozen thrusts and he was hitting that spot in Jensen again. Fireworks seemed to explode in Jensen’s vision, his body bowing up off the bed, his nails digging into Jared’s hair as if he were holding on for dear life. Jared panting above him fell between the soft staccato of his moans, Jensen too far gone to make words, barely managing to breathe.

Then Jared’s large hand was wrapping around his cock, steadily stroking up and meeting the hard sharp thrusts slapping into his ass and Jensen’s pleasure peaked. Like sharp white bolts of electricity were shooting down his spine, Jensen writhed on the bed, rocked his hips down to meet each thrust, and when his orgasm finally took hold he nearly screamed Jared’s name. 

Something about all of that must have affected the man for in the next half dozen thrusts he was coming as well, the wet heat filling Jensen, coating his insides in a way that felt sinfully delicious.

Jared collapsed down onto him, panting heavily into his neck, and the weight was too much but Jensen wouldn’t change it for anything in the fucking world. They were trapped in a post orgasmic haze for a while, Jensen could feel Jared’s breath steadily evening out, the weight growing just a little heavier before the man pulled back and fell to the side.

All too soon Jensen was pulled from his happy bubble. Because, of course, why would some super star like Jared Padalecki want to keep a brat kid over night? He was used to getting his way, probably had tons of one night stands - maybe Jensen wasn’t even the youngest, or the best, and oh god he’d been absolutely insane getting caught up in this whole thing.

Because... yeah, Jensen had maybe been imagining curling up in Jared’s arms, sleeping on his chest, and that was foolish. So even though his legs were still shaky, his hole was still kind of quivering, he forced himself to sit up and scoot toward the edge of the bed. Maybe he could give off some cool demeanor, make Jared think he wasn’t totally crushed at being just another notch on his belt buckle or whatever.

“Where you going?” Jared asked quietly, sitting up as well and dragging a hand through his hair. “Got a hot date?”

It was a joke but there was none of that teasing Jensen had heard before. When he turned and looked back Jared looked... nervous. Self conscious even as he dragged the sheet over his lap. Jensen’s eyes widened slightly, his motions faltering. “I thought... don’t you want me gone?” Jared had seemed so cocky earlier, like this was just normal life for him, Jensen was _nothing_.

“Not really, no.” Jared smiled softly and slid back to sit against the headboard, patting the spot beside him. “Come on, stay a while. Who says I’m done with you anyway?”

Swallowing the burst of hope, excited, renewed want, Jensen clambered back across the bed and tucked up against Jared’s side. He ducked his head to hide the blush at his complete and total fail and let his arm fall across Jared’s lap. “Can I ask about... this?”

“Us?” Jared brushed his hand through Jensen’s hair, laughing softly and kissing his temple. “You wondering if I do this often?” When Jensen got himself to nod slowly, Jared sighed and continued. “Well, I’ve never slept with a fan. I... have wondered about, well. I obviously have a virgin thing. But in my position, can’t really go pick up teenagers. Probably shouldn’t think that way to begin with. But you... I knew you liked me. And when I found out you liked guys I just thought, hey, what the hell, here’s my chance.”

Jensen swallowed the swirl of nerves because he wasn’t really sure what Jared’s words _meant_. Was he just a convenient lay? A for sure in for Jared that wasn’t likely to turn him in for the whole, underage thing? It didn’t make Jensen feel all that great. “Well I uh, guess you lucked out then.” He was trying for teasing, it sounded a little pathetic.

“Hey,” Jared whispered and slid his fingers down to curve under Jensen’s chin, tilting his head up for their gazes to meet. “I like you. I don’t even know anything about you except you’re from Texas and you’re kind of adorable naive but I honestly, truly like you. I’ve got this thing I’ve got to do Sunday but maybe tomorrow I could keep you busy enough to not miss the panels? I’d like to spend a _long_ time getting to know every inch of you. And see if we can both fit in the tub.”

Jared wanted to spend a whole night and day and another night with him? Jared wanted to get to know him? Jared _liked_ him? Jensen was gaping up at the man until he remembered he should answer. Although that adorable little self conscious look was back on Jared’s face and Jensen kind of felt powerful being responsible for it.

Still. “Yes. Yeah, you can definitely keep me from missing panels. I’ll just watch them online when I get home anyway.” Jensen blinked as he realized what he’d said and looked toward Jared. “Not that, they’ll be online. Because, that would be... I mean, since no one would video tape, since it’s not allowed and all.”

Jared tipped his head back and laughed. “Relax Jen, I know that people record the panels, I’ve seen them around. It’s not us who make those rules, Creation Entertainment does, so don’t worry about it.”

Grinning, Jensen settled into Jared’s side and exhaled slowly, happily. “I’m a make you wanna keep me,” he muttered into Jared’s shoulder, closing his eyes to relax in the feel of the man, trying not to be too shocked about it all again.

“Yeah baby, I’m already there,” Jared whispered in return and Jensen’s heart fluttered.

~~

Being nervous was... stupid. Because Jensen had spent more than twenty four hours with Jared, hell just a few hours ago he was squirming on Jared’s lap and, yeah. Still, he was clutching his ticket and standing in a ridiculously long line, and losing himself in the swirling bite of nerves. The girls in front of him were laughing a little hysterically and Jensen’s brows rose, he was a little concerned they might burst into tears at any moment.

The line went surprisingly fast all things considered and Jensen headed down the hall, around the corner, and finally into the room with the photographer. There was a black curtain separating things so Jensen didn’t see Jared at first but just hearing his laugh made his skin flush. No part of him wanted to change his mind about this, but _fuck_ he was suddenly so nervous he felt dizzy.

“Aw honey, it’ll be okay,” the girl behind him said, obviously realizing he was kind of... trembling. “He’s really nice, I swear. I did this last year and even got a hug.”

Jensen forced himself to nod. He had no idea how he would react if Jared hugged him. Would he even remember to smile? Would he trip on something when Jared looked at him and make a complete idiot of himself? God, you would never know Jensen was letting Jared fuck his mouth just the night before.

It was like he’d never met the man before, the way his nerves were now.

And then Jensen couldn’t think anymore because it was his turn. Jared hadn’t seen him before, he’d been looking at every other fan, smiling and talking happily, giving all his attention and devotion to each fan for the thirty or so seconds they stood together. He saw Jensen now though and his smile flickered in that small private way Jensen had seen just hours before.

“Hi,” Jensen whispered as he stepped forward, staring up at Jared as his heart lurched. “I- it’s, really awesome meeting you.” Jensen could totally do this acting thing, definitely.

Until of course Jared grinned, hooked an arm over his shoulder, and tugged him flush to his side. “You too,” he said softly and there was more meaning to that then anyone else would think.

Jensen forced himself to look at the camera, to smile, wanting a great picture to really mark this weekend with. And just when the photograph was counting down Jared was moving forward. Jensen felt the warm press of lips to his cheek, the arm around him tightening, and he knew he had to be flushing as the girls in line laughed and clapped and cheered.

“See you later,” Jared said against his ear as a promise and Jensen stumbled to the side, moving on.

Jared was already turning back to the next fan but that was okay, Jensen would have him that night, and that made sharing him with fans just a little easier. Just a little.


End file.
